For the Creator Good
For the Creator Good is a HTF Fan game. Game Description Join the creator based characters as they compete in several conest to see who is better. Details The games starts with all the creator based characters at the park along with Lumpy. Lumpy states he is holding a contest to see who is best character and everyone joins in, after that, the character select is shown. Once a character is chosen the game begins. The goal of the game is to be first/best in all the mini games, which their is a total of seven. Each game has certian controls. At the end, the character with the best score wins and is given a large trophy which then crushes them and the secon and third place characters. Also noted is that some characters are better at some games than others but worse at others too. Minigames Eggrun The characters are given a spoon and an egg. The characters put the spoon in their mouths and the egg on the spoon and race to the finish line with out dropping their egg. The winner is who ever gets to the finish first of the cosest to it if all eggs are dropped. The controls for this game or the arrow buttons/keys on a computer. The player has to press the right button when it shows up above thier character to move, three mistakes will drop the egg. Bella and Josh are best at this game. Seth and Lazy are worst. Sack Race The sack race has the character in a sack and they race to a finsish liune by hoping theri. The first one to finish wins. The contols are the left and right buttons which have to be pressed back and forth to move, however doing this to fast will cuase the character to trip and it takes time to get back up. Dell and Hawkeye are best at this game. Seth aand Bella are worst. Pie Eating contest. The characters sit at a table and race to eat the most pie in a matter of two minutes. The controls are the directional buttons which must be pressed from top, right, bottom, left, top in that order over and over to eat. The faster the buttons are pressed, the faster the pie is eaten. Seth and Lazy are best at this game. Josh and Bella are worst. Tree Climbing The charaters stand at the bottom of a tree and race to see who can climb to the top fastest. The playes have to aviod branches which will slow them down. The controls are the left and right buttons which are used to move side to side in order to aviod branches. Josh is best at this game. Dell is worst. Three Lagged Race Two characters are tied together by a leg and race againt the other four in the same bind, to the finish line. The controls are the up and down button which the team must press at the same time to move, three mistakes in a row will trip them and slow you down. Hawkeye and Bella are best at this game. Seth and Lazy are worst. Swimming The characters are in the pond and must swim from one side to the other and back. The controls are the left and right buttons which make the character swim and the up button which turns the character around at the end. Dell is best at this game. Hawkeye and Lazy are worst. Red Light, Green Light The characters stand at one end of a course, while Lumpy stands at the end with two flags, one red and one green. If the red flag is up the characters must stop of be elimenated. If the green flag is up, the characters can go. The controls are the left and right buttons to move and to stop, neither button has to be pressed. Everyone is the same at this game. Playable characters #Seth #Lazy #Bella #Josh #Dell #Hawkeye Deaths #The characters can get crushed by the trophy. Category:Fan Games